Cloud storage systems provide users with the ability to store electronic documents and other files on a remote network rather than on the user's local computer or computing device. Such systems allow users to access the remotely stored files from any device that is capable of connecting with the remote network, for example using a web browser over an Internet connection. Cloud storage systems can also provide users with a large amount of memory to store files so that users are not limited by the memory capacity of a particular client or device. To access a cloud storage system, a user typically logs into an account on the cloud storage system using a username and password. The cloud storage system provides a user interface for users to view, edit, and manage files stored on the system.
Third-party applications may be used with cloud storage systems to provide applications and services for user's files on the cloud storage system. Third-party applications may include their own proprietary file formats that may limit access to the specific applications or interfaces by the cloud storage system and other third-party applications. In order for the third-party application to integrate with the cloud storage system, certain application information may be exchanged with the cloud storage system. Handling such application specific information in a streamlined fashion is desirable for efficient integration of third-party applications with cloud storage systems.